Aftermath
by 8ami
Summary: Zoom kills Flash. AN/ I'm really not sure about this story. . .'


**Title**: Aftermath  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,734  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Zoom killed Flash.

* * *

><p>"Kid Flash!" Robin yelled pulling himself to his feet and making his way over to his friend who had just supersped his way from across the room to right in front of Zoom. Robin didn't even see how it happened - the two were moving that face - but before Robin was even haft way across the room Kid Flash and Zoom were on the ground with Kid Flash on top landing punch after punch after punch onto the man's face. The man, who even through the punches was smiling and laughing, couldn't have even stopped them if he wanted to one arm looked broken and the other arm was dislocated during the fight with Flash.<p>

Robin was pulling Kid Flash off of the yellow-clad man as soon as the horror of what lay before him slide away in intensity. "Stop, Kid, stop." The two teens struggled against each other as Kid Flash tried to break away to get back to Zoom.

When Kid Flash went sickeningly still, Robin looked away from his friend's tear stained face to see Zoom having gotten to his own feet. "What's the matter, Wally? Did something happen to your uncle?" Zoom fell back into laughter and Kid Flash broke Robin's grasp in one swift movement and lunged at the bloody time-traveling speedster with an animistic yell. Kid Flash didn't even get a hand on him before Zoom disappeared into nothing.

Kid Flash fell to the ground where Zoom once stood - it was slick with Zoom's blood. Robin was by his side in an instant he didn't expect the punch that land on his face or the death grip his friend had on his uniform. "Why did you stop me? Now he's gone! Gone...gone..." Kid Flash's head fell forward his shoulders slumped as his grip lessened but didn't drop. Something solid, someone still there.

Robin gently wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him to his chest as his friend fell into tears for the second time in ten minutes.

Robin waited, cradling his best friend as he cried with Zoom's hysterical laughter echoing in his ears even though Zoom's long gone by now even with the bloody head wound given to him from Kid Flash, for someone to come and find them.

He didn't know where the team was - somewhere out of M'gann mental link range - and he only sort of registered that he knew the Justice League, themselves, were on their way. He didn't really care though about any of that because all that matter was Kid Flash right now.

* * *

><p>Robin knew what it was like to lose someone but at least he had bodies to bury. He knew that the hurt Wally was feeling right now could change a life, could destroy a person. He knew that Wally could fall under the hurt he was feeling right now and that he would do anything to make that hurt go away. Robin also knew that he could say very little to him that would make any of this easier so he just held his friend repeated the phrase, <em>I know, I know, dear god KF, I know.<em>

Zoom hadn't suppose to be there and as soon as Kid Flash heard his voice from his and Robin's position up in the rafters he was calling in the League much to Artemis' dislike - but "What did she know?" Wally had stated shortly after the call ended with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Flash had responded in seconds with Batman and the other mentors following after.

Then Zoom went left while the rest of the villains and their Cadmus shipment went right. Kid Flash didn't hesitate to follow Zoom, Robin following only once Aqualad told him too. He caught up to Kid in a large empty clearing where he stood watching as Flash - Wow, Robin thought, he didn't waste any time getting here - fought with Zoom. Robin only caught every movement in twelve but KF say it all. Then Kid Flash moved leaving Robin to trying to stay out of the way.

Robin doesn't know what happened, he didn't _see_, but then no one was moving and Zoom thirty feet from the other two was laughing and Kid was screaming over his uncle's body as Flash as lay unmoving on the low-cut grass. Robin's heart skipped several beats before he raced over to his friend. _No no no no no no no...oh, god!_

Flash's chest was covered with blood almost hidden against his red suit but the gaping hole didn't have the same chance. Robin could see into the man's chest! His many broken ribs and cracked sternum covering his punctured lungs and still heart. Blood seemed to seep from the Flash's mouth.

Robin just wanted to the sight to go away knowing the sight would fade eventually for him but never pass from his best friend's mind. Robin just wanted to sight to go away he didn't expect it to. A gold simmering light started to envelope the superhero as Kid Flash continued to cry and scream and shake and clutched to the man that loved him so unconditional. Zoom laughed, smiled and grinned and expressed his pure joy in that moment taking it all in. The gold light, racing bands, silently fell away from existence taking the body of the Flash with it leaving Kid Flash to cry over bloody grass and Robin staring at nothing.

And then Kid Flash was moving again towards Zoom.

* * *

><p>Robin wasn't sure who found them first but within moments Batman, the mentors, and the team were all present looking at the scene with questions. Kid Flash had stopped crying but still the two hadn't moved; Kid clutching Robin for dear life.<p>

"Robin." The words were clouded to his ears but he heard them and looked up over Kid Flash's hunched form to see Batman watching them with questions screaming from his eyes. Past Batman, Robin could see Black Canary helping Zatanna stand her right leg pretty banged up with Artemis on the other side of them. Aqualad excused himself from his king and started to walk towards them. Conner and M'gann stood beside J'hnn with Superman nervously standing just slightly in front of them. Everyone is wearing a worried frown with their eyes on them. Aqualad has stopped behind Batman listening, begging for the same answers as Batman.

Robin shut his eyes, and felt tears fall down his own face. When had he started crying? "I know, I know, dear god KF, I know." He repeated one last time then waiting for a tear to make it's way from his eye to his chin he continue, "Can you stand?"

As soon as Robin started to loosen his arms dropping them from his friend, Kid's hand clenched even tighter onto Robin's shirt if that was possible but slowly - oh god how slow was that for Kid? - Kid dropped his hands. Robin had to help him to his feet, however his head was still fallen. He wouldn't look up at them.

"What happened?" That was Superman or maybe Superboy, Robin wasn't sure. It didn't matter because all it do was push everything at Robin again of what happened as if he was already re-living it.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything but Kid Flash beat him to it. His voice was already horse and salty with tears. "Barry Allen is dead." Robin noted how his friend called him by his name and not his costume because Robin knew to Kid Barry was so much more to him than the Flash.

Zatanna and M'gann gasped in horror, M'gann falling into Superboy's arms as he stared lost at Kid Flash. Superman seemed to wear the same expression but there was something more there, realization - maybe he just figured out he needed to be there for Conner while he had the chance, Robin hoped. J'hnn's face seemed blank but his shoulders were slightly fallen and he blinked slowly as if wrapping his mind around the idea, as if he was searching for another explanation. Black Canary, believe it or not, looked like she was a second away from crying one hand clenched and the other running a hand through her hair. Aquaman had his eyes shut, stock still already mourning. Aqualad looks lost, his eyes wide and his mouth open. How did this happen? Robin can see the question on his tongue. Batman had gone ridged with his eyes wide. Only years of knowing the man in the Bat suit could Robin see the slight shaking of Batman's form and the shocked drop of his mouth. Robin knew later, when the suits were off, he would cry over his friend.

"Are you cer-" Aqualad didn't get to finish that sentence before Kid's head snapped up his face a mess of tear stains, sorrow, hurt and intensity.

"Yes." No one in the world would argue with the certainty in that one word. "Now excuse me, I need to go wake up my aunt and tell her husband is dead." As if moving hurt, Kid Flash _walked _away from them in the direction of Central City.

"Wally..." Robin couldn't but let the words fall from his lips as he reached out for his friend.

Kid Flash froze at the touch before looking back at Robin. His face was almost empty it seemed to Robin, then with the most hurting, haunting attempt at a smile Kid Flash stated, "I really got to go, Rob, but I'll be back." And then he continued, walking away from them.

Robin felt his stomach sink and suddenly his knees couldn't hold his weight. Batman was beside him, holding him in an instant. "He's strong, Robin. He'll be fine." Batman whispered so silently to his little bird.

Robin nodded his head, shook his head before letting it fall, "You should have seen him, Batman. You should have seen it." Robin just didn't know.

* * *

><p>AN I don't particularly like this one. I didn't have a large plan when went about writing this and it certainly shows, but alas I put it up anyways because I wanted to know what you guys thought. I tried to keep out of Wally's mind but I don't think I did well explaining Robin's...hmm...


End file.
